Making Ends Meet
by BurningFox6
Summary: V3. Thrust into an unfamiliar world, the survivors have to do what they can to start a new life. But it isn't easy... choices must be made, and struggles must be faced. Can they figure out how to keep going, how to live for the sake of those that fell?
1. Reflection

**A/N: If it's not obvious, spoilers ahead. If you haven't finished the game yet, why the heck are you browsing fiction for it? Go play!**

 **I was happy with the final survivor cast, and found myself wondering 'where do they go from here'? To answer that question, I made this short little story revolving around what happened next (assuming Tsumigi wasn't lying through her teeth). I've got ideas for a couple more chapters before I'm done with this, but if anyone has any prompts revolving around these three maybe I can make a little extra. So feel free to suggest! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

One combat knife. That's all she'd managed to escape the killing game with. Everything else had been trapped up in her research lab, lost in the academy's destruction. Now Maki stared down at this solitary blade laid out flat on the kitchen counter, her reflection gazing back from its steel.

This world might be peaceful, but there were still conflicts that could only be solved with bloodshed. Conflicts people would pay good money to have 'resolved'. And when you're living in a shoddy apartment with two friends, all of you thrust out into an unfamiliar world without a cent to your name, pay is very appealing. All it would take is just one job, and then they could afford rent and groceries for quite a while. Just one job.

Yes… it was that simple. _Killing is what you do,_ she told herself, _it's who you are._ And yet, something nagged at the back of her mind, keeping her from going out and getting to work then and there. Why couldn't she get herself to move? She kept staring at the knife, as if the weapon would somehow answer her question. Maki was so lost in thought she almost didn't notice someone enter the kitchen behind her.

"Maki?" a male voice called out softly. The girl stiffened as she heard it, turning to face him and positioning herself between him and the blade to keep him from spotting it. "What are you doing up so late?" Shuichi continued, the floor creaking underfoot as he stepped closer.

"Just having a snack," she replied, not missing a beat. A little white lie to keep her motives hidden.

Shuichi's face fell, and she knew her fib had backfired. "We can't afford to be snacking with how little food we have," he said, stepping even nearer as Maki defensively leaned back over the table. He tried to step around her to see what she had, and she promptly blocked off view of it again. Now thoroughly suspicious, he darted to the other side, eyes widening as he caught sight of the knife. "Huh?"

"I was just thinking about all the weapons I lost," she lied again. Given all the falsities they'd all had to deal with back during the killing game, it made her sick to her stomach to keep it going.

But Shuichi's detective brain was too smart to be fooled. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "You're not thinking about…?" he murmured, eyes locked on hers.

"No."

He wasn't convinced. "Maki, you can't… hasn't there been enough bloodshed already?"

There was no use dodging around it. "You think I want another body?" she snapped, throwing her façade away as she narrowed her eyes his way. "I don't. But we need money and there's no other way I'm going to get it. I was raised an assassin, killing is all I know. I'm not going to serve fast food or mow lawns – there's only one thing I'm good at."

Shuichi went silent a moment, looking pained to see his friend speak of herself like that. "But Maki, that's not true…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your past was fabricated," he explained. "All your training, all your kills… in fact, you haven't killed a single person. Before the game, you were a normal person. We all were. You're not an assassin. You have a chance to put all that behind you. Your hands are clean."

She glanced down at her palms – both literally and metaphorically pure. He had a fair point… but it wasn't good enough. She clenched her hands tight, giving him another cold stare. "That might not be what I was, but it's what I am now. The old me no longer exists. I'm an Ultimate Assassin, and I need to do what I can to support us."

"No!" Shuichi flung an arm out, voice loud and slightly frightened. He winced immediately afterwards, remembering their magician friend was sound asleep not far away. "No," he repeated a bit quieter. "There are better ways. You can't just take the easy way out!"

Her lips twisted into a snarl. "Do you want to die?" A phrase that'd normally be a joke between friends, but was now a defensive reaction. "You think this is the _easy way_? I know what I am if I do this. I know I won't be able to go back. But we're barely scraping by with Himeko performing magic on the street… and with your brilliant mind being put to use as a _grocery bagger_."

The detective winced. That one stung. Yet, he stood firm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying… maybe there's other ways we can put your talent to use?"

She stared at him, fingers pressed against the table top by her side as she tossed his suggestion around in her mind. "I highly doubt there's many ways you can apply killing to everyday jobs."

"But there are ways. Think about it. You're a born combatant, trained in fighting and hand-to-hand, right?" It took a moment, but Maki nodded. "So what if you, I don't know… worked as a bodyguard? Or a self-defense instructor? Or worked security, or…"

She cut him off. "And you think I can do any of that? All the memories… all the fake history they put into me…" She held a hand to her head, eyes shut tight. "All I know is death… do you really think I can use it to defend? Or teach?"

"I think so."

"Wrong. We're public figures, Suichi. Everyone watched the killing game. Who's going to want to hire me knowing what I really am?"

"Plenty of people! They'll know you have the skills for the job, and…" He stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "Look… it's worth a shot at least, isn't it? One good, solid try at an honest wage. I don't want to see you resort to something drastic," he murmured, eyes drifting to the knife. "If you did… I couldn't live with myself, knowing our rent was paid with blood money. Knowing that a good friend of mine let their false past take over."

All was quiet a good few moments. Maki, usually so stoic and reserved, couldn't keep her fingers from curling inward to dig into her skin as his words resounded within her. He was right. Could they all live with themselves knowing where the money came from? What would Kaito think…?

She immediately shook her head, flinging that thought away. Finally, she spoke. "Fine. I'll give it a try. I'll try and find a proper job, keep my hands clean. But if things don't work out and we end up on the verge of getting kicked out…" Her voice grew icy cold, as did her eyes. "I'm doing what has to be done."

Reluctantly, Shuichi nodded. "Fine." He looked down and breathed a breath of relief, glad he'd postponed her plan for at least a little while. When he looked at her again, he had a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Maki. I'll do everything I can to help you find a job. And I know Himeko will, too."

She frowned. "But you two are already working so hard. I can't put any more stress on you…"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep a friend from making a mistake.

Despite herself, she couldn't keep her lips from curling upwards. "I'll do my best, too. Thanks, Shuichi."

He nodded and took his hand back. He glanced at the knife. "I think it's time we went back to bed. But first, I'd like to ask if I could hold onto your dagger. Just… to make sure you don't go ahead before we've given the job hunt a try."

Maki froze. To give the knife away would be to give away the last scrap of herself she'd saved from the academy… to trust that he wouldn't dispose of it. But… she trusted him. "Okay. But if time runs out… you'll return it. Agreed?" It wasn't a question… it was a demand.

With a sigh, Shuichi nodded again. "Agreed. But not a moment sooner." With the matter settled, he walked over and picked up the weapon, trying not to look at it as he headed for the exit. "Now let's get some shut-eye."

Before she followed, she glanced back at where the knife had been, earlier thoughts running through her head again. Did she have a chance? Could she put her fake past behind her and start anew? Could she…?

… _I think I can,_ she thought. _With great friends like I have, I know they'll help me every step of the way._

Her inner turmoil quieted and her new plan set, she yawned and headed after Shuichi. It was time for a much-needed rest. Tomorrow would be busy, making plans for her fresh start. And yet, she found herself looking forward to it.


	2. Tough Crowd

**A/N: Friendly reminder that the opinions expressed in this chapter aren't mine. I luv Himiko**

 **JGResidentEvil: I'll do this one next**

* * *

Gentle cooing and the flapping of wings filled the air. A small round of applause joined them as Himeko stood below the escaping birds responsible, hands held high. "Behoooooold… doves!"

…Well, actually, they were pigeons, but she hoped the audience wouldn't notice. She'd had to cut some corners since all her cool equipment was buried under rubble back at the academy. It made street performing tricky, but if anyone could handle it it was the Ultimate Mage. She took a bow, the clink of coins falling into her hat making music to her ears. "Thanks for the donations! And now, I'll need a volunteer…"

Her eyes scanned the few people who had stopped to watch the show. Right ahead of her, a little boy hopped up and down with excited glee, looking back and forth between his mother and the magician. The mom rolled her eyes and nodded her approval, and the boy's hand shot up immediately. "Ooo, ooo, pick me!"

"Who to choose…" Himiko murmured, purposely ignoring the lone volunteer for dramatic effect. The kid raised his hand higher. "Aaaah, you'll be perfect! Come on up," she finally said, pointing his way.

Brimming with joy, the boy jogged up, looking up at her. "What do I do for the trick, lady?"

Himiko shook her head firmly. "It's not a trick. It's maaaagic." His eyes widened with wonder. She placed a hand on his shoulders and turned him around. "And all you gotta do is stand still. Alright?"

"Okay!"

It was showtime. Himiko clapped her hands together, palms rubbing back and forth. For this trick she'd have to dip into her funds a little… but if she played her cards right it'd be more than worth it. She held her hands near the kid's ears, fingers waggling. "Here I go…!"

She placed her palms flat over the sides of his head. When she drew them back, a waterfall of coins spewed from his ears, falling into her outstretched palms. The audience ooo'd and aaa'd as she made sure not to spill any, collecting the stream and then promptly returning them back into her hat. She held onto a hundred yen coin though, offering it to her assistant. "For being such a good helper~."

He gasped and snatched them, hopping up and down again. "Thank yooooou!" He sprinted back to his mom and tugged her sleeve, pointing back towards the magician. With a sigh, the woman stepped up and dropped a thousand yen bill into her hat. Himiko beamed and bowed thankfully to the woman, but internally she was celebrating – she'd profited quite well. Plus, a smiling audience was payment itself.

And so time passed. People came and went, new faces showing up to enjoy the medley of spectacles Himiko had prepared. Her hat steadily filled with money, and she knew Maki and Shuichi would be happy to see how much she'd made today. She felt on top of the world, like nothing could bring her down.

At least, that's what she thought.

By the time the sun started to set, the crowd had thinned to the point where Himiko had some downtime – she spent it counting her earnings and stuffing some in her pockets. If she had less showing, people would be more inclined to donate, right? Or would they donate more if others had, like some kinda peer pressure thing…? She didn't have time to puzzle over it long, as someone stepped up to her and she knew the show must go on.

"Hey!" she greeted, setting her hat down and looking up at the newcomer. It was a tall man, a deep frown etched into his face – it made her shiver a little with its intensity. But what better way to cheer him up than with magic? "Do you want to see some-"

"You're that magician girl from Danganronpa, aren't you?"

His tone was cold. Himiko gulped, standing her ground the best she could. "N-no, I'm, uh… some other magical girl, with red hair and…"

"You are!" He jabbed a finger in her face, and she shied away from it as if it was a loaded gun. "It's because of you and those other assholes that my favorite series got cancelled!"

"N-Nyeh?" After they'd escaped, she'd kind of forced most of her memories of their experiences faaaar to the back of her mind. She should've remembered they'd been broadcasted to the world and, naturally, there'd be people upset at what they did. "We did nothing wrong! W-we lost so many friends, we just wanted it all to stop… Danganronpa was sick…"

"Then why did you sign up for it in the first place?"

The question pierced her to her core. Why _had_ she signed up? She held her head, trying to dig it up, but that memory had long been erased. She'd never know why she'd applied. Had she wanted to be the blackened? Had she not had any faith in humanity, like Kaede? It hurt to think about, but that wasn't important now. She dropped her hands and stared at him again. "I-I don't know… but that doesn't matter! It might've all been fiction, but the pain was real! If I could, I'd never have joined."

"Kind of late for that now, isn't it?" the man scoffed, eyes narrowing. "Who are you to complain, anyhow? You survived… and you shouldn't have." Himiko's jaw dropped a little at the sheer vileness spilling from him, but he kept going. "You're a weak, pathetic character with a lame gimmick. We could've had Angie or Gonta, but no, we get you and your stupid magic tricks."

"It's not tricks, it's magic!" she protested weakly.

"Cut the shit, that gimmick got old by chapter two!"

Himiko trembled. There were really people who wished she'd died? Who didn't see her as a real person with thoughts and feelings? Just the thought of it made her stomach twist into knots. But the man wasn't stopping. He ranted and raved, arms flailing, stepping closer and closer until she was backed against the wall. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as he kept going and going.

But it didn't stop there. His shouting drew bystander's attention – and some of them were angry fans as well.

"Is that the magician bitch?"

"It's her! How'd she escape the explosions?"

"Who cares, if she made it, others might've! Where are they, I want to give them a piece of mind."

Soon, she'd amassed another crowd, and it wasn't full of happy spectators this time. Her knees threatened to give out, so afraid that these strangers might get violent as they continued to snarl and complain. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away.

So she did.

"Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Before anyone could stop her, she pushed off the wall and dashed away, scooping up her hat as she ran. The crowd shouted after her, but she refused to look back – tears fell freely down her cheeks, but she refused to stop until she was sure she'd left them behind.

It hurt to breath, her lungs aching from the running and crying. Yet the tears refused to stop, trickling down her face to fall into the pile of money in her hat. Sniffling, she forced herself to move, walking the path that would take her back to the apartment.

* * *

Back at home, she returned looking a mess. Maki and Shuichi looked up from the job ads, immediately worried when they saw her state. "Himiko, what happened?" the latter asked.

She hiccupped. She wasn't ready to tell them – not yet. "P-people… people got mad," she said, almost a whisper. With shaky hands, she held her hat out, letting it jingle. "B-but look… I made lots today!"

Maki got off the couch, stepping over to her and ignoring her bounty. "That isn't important. Who hurt you?"

Himiko bit her lip, feeling fresh tears welling up again. She answered her question with another question. "Do… d-do you think it'd be better, if s-someone else had made it instead of me?"

The other two shared a look between themselves, concern written all over their faces, but before they could respond Himiko was wailing again, falling to her knees and letting coins spill out onto the floor as grief overwhelmed her.

Quick to act, Shuichi got off the couch and helped guide her onto it, rubbing her back and assuring her that they were both glad she'd survived . Maki wasn't all that good at the whole 'comforting' thing, so she set to work cleaning up the spilled money, though she made it clear that it was very much a good thing Himiko had made it.

It took quite awhile, but eventually the girl had cried herself out. Though she was exhausted, Shuichi kept soothing her, and by now Maki had leaned against the back of the couch to offer her own attempt at comfort. Himiko was still in pain, but their efforts helped her remember that she had people to live on for… it didn't matter whether she was worthy or not, all that mattered was that she tried to live a good life for those who'd passed.

Eventually, fatigued, Himiko felt herself leaning subconsciously as she laid out on the couch. The other two gave her her space, though Maki fetched her a blanket first. Grateful, she offered them a weak smile. "Thanks, guys." And with that, she rested her weary head and eventually drifted off into a troubled sleep. It would be a couple days before she could bring herself to perform on the streets again.


	3. Forsaking Fiction

**A/N: For this chapter we're rewinding time a bit, to when they first escaped the academy. This is the prompt from JGResidentEvil, showing their first reactions to the real world. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones, though.**

 **Twenty bucks to whoever can spot the reference in this chapter.**

 **ronin warriors fanatic: I'll do this one next**

* * *

They'd expected the apocalypse. Darkened skies, crumbled buildings and an all-encompassing lack of oxygen. That's what they'd gotten last time they'd looked outside, right? But this time, bright sunlight loomed through the crack in the dome just up ahead. Tsumigi had been right. The world was doing just fine… but was that all-in-all a good thing?

Shuichi wasn't sure. He, Maki and Himiko stood there huddled together, on the precipice of a world that was completely alien to them. A world that was supposedly peaceful, yet completely fine with killing games. A world where everyone and everything they knew was a lie. Were they prepared for it?

They'd agreed to move on with confidence, but it was hard when so much was unclear. The only thing they knew was that they'd face this together. They'd approached the hole in silence, but Maki was the first to break it. "This is it. This is where we cross over from fiction to reality." She glanced to the others. "Are we ready?"

Were they ready? No, but they didn't have much choice. There was nothing left for them in this world of pretend. "Ready as I'll ever be," Shuichi replied, trying to peek through the crack from where they were.

Himiko seemed even less sure than Shuichi, but she nodded as well. "We're gonna be fine," she said, perhaps trying to convince herself. She held a hand out to each of them. "We'll face it together, right?"

The two of them stared at her hands, before Shuichi smiled and took one. "Together," he agreed. Maki slowly nodded and followed suit, their fingers entwining. Hand in hand, the trio braced themselves, heading forward into the great unknown.

Each step sent their nerves soaring higher, until they finally stepped over the precipice. Blinding sunshine washed over them, and for a moment Shuichi wondered if the outside world was nothing but unending light. But soon, their eyes adjusted, and a grassy field laid out in front of them. Far off on the horizon, buildings dotted the skyline. Wherever the game had been hosted, it wasn't all that far from civilization. The detective breathed a sigh of relief – at least they didn't pop out into a desert or on the moon or something.

After all their time in fiction, a fresh dose of regular was absolutely refreshing. Shuichi inhaled deeply, letting fresh air flow through him. "So it wasn't destroyed after all."

"It's all so… normal," Himiko mumbled, taking it all in. "I was kind of hoping we'd be in a magical world, so I could recharge my MP."

Maki side-eyed her, choosing to ignore her usual delusions. "It _is_ surprisingly plain," she agreed. "But we're still going into unfamiliar territory. We're going to need a plan," she announced, letting the magician's hand go.

Shuichi nodded. She was right… and so he ran their options through his head. "We're not going to have any home or family to head back to. Our old lives are effectively erased, we wouldn't be able to remember where we lived if we tried. We're going to have to start fresh."

"…" Himiko's face fell, crestfallen. "We really have nowhere to go back to…? How are we going to start from nothing?"

The detective pointed out over the horizon, towards the city. "We start there. If we're lucky we can find some lodgings that don't require a down payment. Or maybe we can find someone who watched Danganronpa? We can lie and say we got paid for participating, that'll buy us time to get some actual money."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Maki chimed in, expression blank. "We don't exactly have past experience or references."

"…It won't be easy," Shuichi agreed. "But we'll make it work. We don't have much other choice, now do we?"

"I guess," Himiko mumbled, scratching her cheek. "But we'll pull through, I know it! I'll cast a good luck charm on us."

Despite himself, Shuichi couldn't help but chuckle at her usual antics. "I'm sure it'll come in handy. Well, we can't just stick around here forever… let's get walking, shall we?"

Maki nodded, as did Himiko. "Okay, Shuichi. But you need to let go of my hand first…"

He glanced downwards, where their arms were still linked together. A light yelp escaped him as he dropped it, and Himiko couldn't help but giggle – even Maki was smirking at his embarrassment. "That's enough fooling around," she said. "I can't stand being here a moment longer."

The feeling was mutual. Himiko threw her arms in the arm, pumped up. "Nyeh! I hope you're watching wherever you are, Tenko, Angie! I'm gonna make you proud!" With that, she took a running start, sprinting off across the grass.

Shuichi watched after her, wondering how far she'd manage to get before she tired herself out. Maki stepped into his view, following after the runaway magician. "Coming?"

He nodded, but found himself glancing back to the dome behind them. A world of fiction, now a pile of burning rubble, so small in comparison to the reality all around it. It was the only thing he'd known since waking up with new memories… and now, he was going to forge even more. Real ones. Turning back front, he followed after the other two, starting to jog. "Coming."


	4. Memory Dive

**A/N: Got a lot more out of this prompt than expected. It was fun considering what the survivors might have been like when they'd signed up for the killing game. Thanks for the prompt, ronin warriors fanatic!**

 **PointOfViewMan: I want a Shuichi-focused chapter as well, like Maki and Himiko have gotten, but it's difficult thinking up a story for him. I'll have to keep trying.**

* * *

 _Slam!_

Shuichi almost jumped out of his skin as his magician friend barreled into the apartment, waving a flyer around. "Maki! Shuichi! Look what I found stuck to a telephone pole today!" With a flourish, Himiko slapped the paper down on the couch armrest. While a curious Maki came creeping out of the kitchen, Shuichi leaned over to pick up and eye the document.

It was your basic black ink on white paper ad – but what made it interesting was what it offered. _Experimental memory retrieval psych program seeking willing participants. Five-thousand yen benefit given to all entrees._

Maki read it over his shoulder, intrigued. "So, a potential way for us to restore our old memories… and whether it works or not, we make fifteen-thousand yen."

"Exactly! It's win-win!" Himiko chirped. "What could go wrong?"

"What could go wrong?" Maki echoed, standing back up with a serious expression. "I can think of something."

Both magician and detective looked her way, confused. "Huh?" Shuichi said. "What do you mean?"

"Think back to the final trial," she replied curtly. "When we saw our audition tapes. All our friends… their old selves were far different from what we knew. Even Kaito…" She glanced away, then back. "Even you, Shuichi."

She was right, he realized. That normal boy on the screen, wanting to be a detective and a killer… that'd been him. He still wanted to believe Tsumigi had faked it, and maybe she had, but the evidence suggested otherwise. "I see what you mean," he finally responded. "But think about it. We might not like what we see… but we might also learn something useful. Like where our families are, for instance. We could leave this all behind and go home at last, and stop worrying about debt."

Himiko bit her lip when he mentioned going home, but whatever her issue was she didn't voice it. "Plus, that's assuming the experiment even works," she added on. "And we're kinda strapped for cash at the moment… I'm tired of eating cup noodles."

Their points were valid enough. Maki sighed, outmatched. "Fine. Just keep what I said in mind. When do we go?"

"No one's working on the weekend," Shuichi pointed out. "I think that'll do."

The other two nodded, and the arrangement was set. "Nyeh! Himiko was useful!" the magician cheered. "And also very pretty." Her hopping died down as she held a hand to her heart, blushing.

The other two shuffled awkwardly. _She's blushing at her own compliments again…_ Shuichi thought.

* * *

The rest of the week passed normally, each carrying out their roles and returning home to rest and converse. Soon enough, the day they'd agreed on was upon them. Eager and maybe a bit nervous, the trio set out for the address the ad specified.

They ended up in front of a local Neurology lab, its brown exterior hiding all the technology inside. A rather plain appearance all things considered. "This is the place," Shuichi said. "You two ready?"

His friends nodded, and with that they entered together. After a bit of meandering they found the right room, heading in to be greeted by the sight of a couple people tinkering with a strange machine. It looked like a salon chair, except the hair dryer part was covered in wiring and bolts. Shuichi shuddered, thinking it looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie.

One of the neurologists noticed them and waved. "Oh, hey! You're here for the experiment, right?"

The three of them nodded in agreement, and the stranger clapped their hands together. "Exquisite! We'll just need you to sign some forms."

Each was handed a small packet, which Shuichi read whilst the other two scribbled their signatures. "…'No personal responsibility in the case of injury or death'…? Is this safe?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes, don't worry! We've tried it before on ourselves… juuuuust can't be too safe, you know?" They gathered up the papers and, after making sure they were signed, one gestured to the chair. "Who's going first?"

"Oh, me!" Himiko chanted, bounding over to it and plopping down. "This machine sounds amazing… it must be some kind of magic."

The doctor gave her a strange look as they lowered the helmet down. "Actually, it just uses electrical stimulation to stir up dormant neurons within the hippocampus, the cerebral cortex… yadda yadda. When those neurons fire off, it should recreate long-forgotten memories."

Himiko stared blankly. Then she pouted, crossing her arms. "You took all the fun out of it," she griped, before a question came to mind. "Hypothetically… what if a memory wasn't forgotten, but completely erased?"

As they finished affixing the helmet, the neurologist thought it over. "To completely erase a memory would be to destroy the neurons storing them, which is crazy difficult to do. I suppose if that happened it'd be impossible to restore. Why do you ask?"

"N-Nyeh… no reason." Now sweating a little, Himiko drummed her fingers on the armrests. So there was a chance this was all for naught… but there was only one way to find out. "I'm ready."

The doctor nodded, flipping a few switches on the side of the machine. "Perfect. Just sit back, relax, and let the device do its thing."

Nodding, Himiko glanced to her two friends. They nodded back – they'd intervene if anything went awry. Feeling a bit less nervous, Himiko shut her eyes as a gentle tingling ran through her cranium, making her hair stand on end. For a while, she just winced, finding the sensation unpleasant.

But eventually… thoughts came. They bubbled up from the depths of her brain and played out before her eyes.

* * *

 _Himiko stood before a camera, wringing her hands and struggling to put thoughts into words. "H-Hello… my name is Himiko Yumeno, and, I want to be on Danganronpa because…" She shuffled, voice going quieter as her head dipped down. "I'm talentless, I'm unnoticeable, I'm… flat… I've got nothing going for me. I'm nothing. I might as well not live." She looked back at the camera, her dull eyes lit up with the slightest spark. "Which is why I'm applying! Danganronpa is my last hope to_ be _someone. To have a skill, to be watched by people worldwide, to kill or be killed in spectacular fashion…"_

 _The spark faded as she rubbed her arm. "Well, I'd probably be under 'killed'… b-but at least I'd go out with a bang. I could die happy knowing my last days were exciting." She clutched her arm tight before speaking one last time, mustering the courage to shout. "So pick me, please! Please, I'm begging! A-and if I do get in, give me a talent that'll wow everyone! Something that'll amaze crowds and make people smile."_

* * *

"…-ut it off, she's crying!"

Himiko stirred back to reality to the sound of Maki's voice. She pushed the helmet up and rubbed her eyes. She was startled to feel wetness – she hadn't felt a thing while she was walking down memory lane. "Your shitty machine hurt her!" Maki continued, and the magician looked up to see her looking simply murderous as she ranted at the neurologists.

"Wait!" Himiko called, hopping out of her seat and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing. I was just crying because…" Suddenly feeling meek, she glanced down at the floor and rubbed her arm. "Because of what I remembered… it wasn't happy."

Maki paused her advance on the doctors, simply sighing and shaking her head. "I knew this would happen. It's just like I said. Let's go, you two… we're leaving."

The doctors shared a nervous glance as Maki started to walk off. "Well, at least we don't have to pay the other two…?"

Their words froze Maki in her tracks. Himiko had been right that money was tight – getting paid just to sit down and remember was a cakewalk, even if it risked unpleasantness. She wanted to do her part to help out the group, and so she turned back around with a grimace. "I changed my mind. I'm going next."

Going from nervous to straight-up confused, the neurologists simply shrugged and gestured to the chair. "Right this way?"

She took her friend's place in the seat and sat grim-faced while the doctors prepared the machine. Himiko went and stood close to Shuichi, still wiping at the tracks on her cheeks as he gave her a worried glance. "What'd you remember?"

"…I don't want to talk about it… not yet…"

He frowned, but he nodded. She would talk when she was ready. He only hoped Maki's turn went better. The two faced front and watched as the doctors switched the machine on again.

Much like Himiko, a bizarre sensation crept through her mind, like someone was dragging a net over it. The memories followed soon after.

* * *

 _Maki's eyes were hidden from view as the camera flicked on, tear trails noticeable on her cheeks. "I hate everyone and everything," she began, voice full of venom. "I want to_ kill _everyone. Life is bitter, unfair, and I've had it. I want to make people suffer." She trembled a bit, then stomped the ground hard enough for it to echo around the room. "Choose me for Danganronpa, and I'll be the bloodiest blackened you've ever had. I won't stop at two or three bodies."_

* * *

When the memory faded, Maki wasn't crying, she just felt… empty. Like someone had torn her heart out and left an iron weight where it'd been. She weakly lifted the helmet, but couldn't find the energy to stand.

Shuichi, worried, walked over and offered her a hand. "Everything alright?"

To his surprise, she batted it away with a growl. "Don't touch me."

It must've been to her surprise as well because her eyes went wide as he rubbed his aching hand. "I'm… I'm sorry," she murmured, unable to look him in the eye.

"It was the memory. I get it." He sighed, and when he offered his hand again, she reluctantly took it and stood. "I guess it's my go, then?"

"You can't, Shuichi!" Himiko called from behind him. "It's been nothing but trouble. And ten thousand yen is plenty!"

She was right, but unlike them, he'd seen his past self already. He knew he'd been a Danganronpa fanatic with a twisted mindset. He could stomach it, being prepared like that. "I'll be fine." He turned to the doctors. "Set it up for one more participant."

The neurologists seemed concerned that their device was bringing pain, but did as he asked. Data was data. Like the two before him, he sat down after ushering Maki back to their waiting friend and tried to relax as the helmet came down. He took one last deep breath before the tingling began and he his consciousness faded away.

* * *

 _It began like he'd expected. Him in front of the camera, professing his love for and desire to be on Danganronpa. It made him ill to watch again, this time from his own eyes, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. At least he knew it hadn't been faked._

 _…_ _But was it? The next memories that followed were almost a blur, but they made him wonder… him, getting grabbed and thrown into a car. Him getting flashed with a bright light. Him getting led up to the camera, not going of his own volition. What did it all mean?_

* * *

When he returned back to reality, he awoke to everyone looking tense – especially the neurologists. They'd prepared for another bad experience, but if anything Shuichi just looked contemplative, curious. Himiko was the first to speak. "Are… are you okay, Shuichi?"

"Yeah… aside from a light headache." He stood up and glanced to the doctors, rubbing his head. "I think we've had enough of this for one day. We did well enough, right?"

"Certainly. We'll have your pay ready in a moment. These results were strange… but useful! Please, come again any time if you so desire."

None of them were sure if they'd take them up on that offer, but Himiko perked up a bit. "If we come back, do we get more money?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Nyeh…"

* * *

Fifteen-thousand yen… you can bet they didn't eat ramen that night. They still ate on the cheap, though. Despite the celebratory meal, Shuichi noticed the other two being rather distant. He wondered what their memories had burdened them with… and what his own meant.

The day drew on and the sun set off in the distance, and soon it was time for sleep. Maki and Himiko bid Shuichi a good night, but the detective wasn't ready yet. While they rested, he found himself heading to the walkway outside the apartment, leaning over the railing and letting his mind wander as he thought back on earlier.

An hour passed, maybe more. Just when Shuichi had been considering turning around to head back inside, the creak of a door opening jarred him from his thinking. He glanced back to see a sleepy Himiko, rubbing her eyes as she stepped out in her pajamas. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nah…" she murmured. "Too much on my mind. What are you doing out here?"

"Same here. …Do you want to talk about it yet?"

She seemed unsure, fiddling her thumbs, but she finally nodded. "And if I'm still up, Maki probably is too. Think I should summon her here?"

Given who was talking, Shuichi wondered if she actually intended to try and summon her. But thankfully, when he nodded, Himiko just headed back inside and returned a moment later with their third friend. She didn't look sleepy at all, as if she hadn't even tried. "So we're all laden down with memories," she said, sighing.

The other two nodded, all three leaning on the railing and eyeing the night sky above. "You two want to share?" Shuichi asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Himiko's eyes drifted downward from the sky to the ground, a soft sigh escaping her. "Part of me wants to keep it hidden. But it'll just bog me down if I keep it locked up." Another sigh, before she looked the other two's way. "I saw… my own audition tape. And I didn't like what I saw… I wasn't the amazing mage you two know. I was… nobody and nothing." Her head listed to the side, weighed down by sadness. "I had nothing to live for…"

Shuichi and Maki stared, unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry, Himiko," Shuichi finally dared to say. "But that's not true. You were great then and you're great now. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

Despite the pain in her heart, she put on a small smile and nodded. "Thanks. It was awful, but… I have you two now, and the memories of the others to carry on. I have plenty to live for, so I'm gonna!" Though it was weak, she pumped a fist up and twirled it, and the other two knew she would be alright. "What about you though, Maki?" she tacked on.

The assassin knew this was coming, and didn't have a much better time of saying it than Himiko did. "I also saw my audition. And I was… angry. Violent. In complete despair. And no matter how hard I think, I can't remember why. I feel if I'd held out just a little longer, I'd have found out… but I'm not sure if I _want_ to find out. What could have bothered me enough to make me sign up for a killing game…?"

She flinched a little as she felt Shuichi's hand slip onto her shoulder and squeeze comfortingly. "It might be for the best you don't remember. That's a pain best left buried. Just remember we're here for you, alright?"

Despite herself, she couldn't help a smile from tickling her lips. "…Dork." She picked his hand off her shoulder and laid it back on the railing, before a question came to mind. "But what did _you_ see?"

"Yeah, Shuichi, what about you?"

His gaze remained skyward as he tried to put the theory he'd been building into words. "I saw my audition too… but we all saw that already. I think that's why I was able to delve deeper than you two did. Because I saw… well, it didn't make much sense. Me getting thrown into a car… lights… getting ready to audition… but all that was enough to make me realize something."

The girls hummed curiously. "That being?" Maki chimed.

"That being that there's still a chance the auditions were fabricated," he revealed. "It's possible we were under the flashback light's influence even before then. So don't let your past bog you down… there's a chance it's not real either."

Himiko breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Well, I wasn't going to let it bug me anymore anyway. But it's nice to know."

"Agreed," Maki said. "This talk was… nice." She peered at the others. " _Are_ we going to go back?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I think that's a question for another day. There's more to this than we thought, but also a risk of learning things we don't want to know. For now… we have more important matters at hand. Like the bills."

The other two nodded, and for a while, they simply stood there in silence, watching the stars together. A yawn from Himiko finally broke the quiet, and they all remembered how late it was. "Bedtime?" Shuichi asked.

"Bedtime," the girls agreed. Though Himiko had another thing to say. "…Thanks for the talk, guys. I feel a lot better. You guys are really good at cheering me up." She giggled a bit. "I'll have to give you an extra special VIP magic show sometime~."

"That sounds nice," Maki agreed while holding the door for the others. They shuffled in one by one, door shutting and locking behind them as they retreated to their lodgings. It'd been a long day, but some of the veil had been lifted and so had the weight that'd been placed on their shoulders. They were all able to drift off much easier, deciding to leave the past behind until another day.


	5. Hat Trick

**A/N: I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out, but I said I wanted a Shuichi-centric chapter and this was all that came to mind**

* * *

"Clean up, aisle seven. Clean up, aisle seven."

Shuichi glanced up from his station. The order echoed around the store, but none of the other employees were making a move. A few of them even looked his way – it was the new guy's role, not theirs. With a sigh, he stepped past his cashier partner. "I got it. I'll be back in a minute…"

As he headed through the store towards the backroom supply closet, his head was once more abuzz with thoughts – none of them pleasant. He'd gone from solving puzzling murders and defying Danganronpa to bagging groceries at a common general store. He was an Ultimate, a brilliant one at that, and now he was doing demeaning work for a low wage and praying to make enough to help support three. Not only that, he had to pray none of the customers recognized him, lest he risk an encounter like Himiko had had. Filled with burning shame and just a bit of paranoia, he navigated through the store on a route that intentionally avoided any other people.

When he reached the closet and while he dug around for a mop, he wondered what the others would've thought of him now. _Kaede, Kaito… wherever you are… I hope you can be proud of me for what I've done and what I hope to do. I'll live on for you. Things are tough now, but I'll make sure we get by. At least, I hope…_

* * *

The detective rested his weary body on a bench halfway between the store and home, pulling his cap's bill down over his eyes.

He'd started wearing a hat again. When they'd gone shopping for pajamas and the like, Shuichi had made sure to pick one up, blowing off the other's questions with assurances he just wanted the sun out of his eyes. It wasn't the truth.

The reality was twofold. Firstly, he wanted to keep his face obscured from any possible Danganronpa fans on the streets. Secondly… he was ashamed. Working a meager nine to five job after surviving one of the most terrifying experiences known to man, he felt like an absolute failure. Had he not tried hard enough? He needed the money ASAP, but if he'd held out could he have gotten something better paying and more respectable?

Shuichi shook his head as these thoughts plagued him again. He had done plenty to be worth respect, yet he still felt worthless – it was an awful feeling. But hey, even if the hat was more a symbol of shame than anything, at least it kept the sun out well, right?

…A bit too well. Shuichi finally noticed he was cast in shadow and looked up, seeking the cause. He almost jumped out of his seat as he spotted the source – a girl around his age was leaning over him on the bench, her face curious.

"…Can I help you?" he asked cautiously, hoping he hadn't drawn unwanted attention. The girl didn't respond, simply narrowing her eyes. "Uh… did I do something wro-"

"…-Hey!" Without warning, she'd snatched his hat off him, letting his ahoge spring free. He jumped up for the cap and snatched it back, setting it back on his head. Had she recognized him? Acting quick, he stood, starting to head off. "Sorry, I have to go…"

"Wait!" she called. He picked up speed. "Shuichi, wait!" He started jogging. "You did a good thing, Shuichi!"

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. That wasn't what he'd expected to hear. He glanced back, confused. "Huh?"

While he stood in place, the girl dared to take a step closer, rocking on the heels of her feet. "I was a super big fan of Danganronpa… but I always thought it was just acting. That last trial of yours opened my eyes, and a buncha others as well. I thought you looked familiar, so I just thought I'd check and tell you that if I was right."

He smiled a bit – of course, there might be angry fans about, but for their final gambit to have succeeded in the first place there had to have been fans that agreed with them as well. "Well… thanks. It's thanks to people like you that me and the others are still alive. That Kiibo knew to make sure we survive."

"The others? Does that mean Maki and Himiko made it too?" The girl jumped for joy a bit, giggling giddily into her fists in a brief moment of happiness. Then, her face fell into confusion. "Why are you wearing your hat, anyway? I thought you took that off for good. You only really wore it when you weren't confident."

He drew his cap down over his eyes again. He didn't really have much reason to trust this stranger… but he'd probably never see her again anyway. "I guess because… I'm not. Not right now, anyway." He held a hand to his hat, as if it'd protect him from judgement. "Things change when you go from an Ultimate to the bottom rung."

The girl tilted her head, still perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm just doing what it takes to get by. I bag groceries now… a far cry from the detective you watched onscreen, right?"

"…But you're still that guy," she replied. "It's not like working minimum wage takes your brain away. People gotta do what they need to to get by, ya know? Even celebs and legends start out at fast food sometimes. You're still the boy genius and you're still awesome."

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Celebs and legends, huh? I think I'd just settle for making rent right now. But… thanks for saying so. I do wear the hat to keep myself on the downlow, too, though…"

The girl reached out and tipped his bill up, smirking. "Didn't work so well, now did it?"

She had a point. Slowly, Shuichi reached up and removed the cap to hold it over his chest. "I can't argue with that. …Thanks again. I think I might be able to hold my head up once more."

"Anytime." The girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger, humming with thought. "Though before I go, there's something I wanted to say…"

"Yeah?"

She giggled, taking a few steps back. "You were totally my husbando," she muttered, before turning and running off with a mirthful laugh.

Shuichi watched her go, scratching his head as she disappeared from view. "…What the heck does _that_ mean?"

* * *

Back at the apartment, he returned to find Himiko napping on the couch, Maki quietly scanning the paper off in the corner. The assassin looked up to offer their friend a welcome back smile – then blinked, realization hitting her. "Shuichi, you're not wearing your hat?"

The boy ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Nah. Not anymore. I've had a little change of heart."

Maki shrugged, going back to her reading. "Whatever works for you. I have no idea why you started wearing one again, anyway. You always looked better without it."

He laughed, heading off to his room to change out of his work clothes. "You're a real charmer, Maki."

"Do you want to die?"


	6. Trust Traitor

**A/N: Now that I've given each character their own part, I'll probably do a few chapters of generic scenarios before a sort of 'conclusion' chapter to wrap it up. After that, who knows?**

 **For this one, I wanted to show that things can't always sail smoothly between these three. What happens when one causes trouble?**

* * *

It was breakfast time in the trio's apartment. Each had a bowl of low-cost cereal to begrudgingly chow down on, and though it tasted like sawdust the hope of better food in the future kept them from spitting it out. Shuichi finished first, rinsed his bowl out and headed for the back room. "I still need to get in uniform… want me to grab your hat for you while I'm at it, Himiko?"

"Oh, sure, that'd be gr-" The magician nearly choked on her meal, slamming a hand down on the table as she forced it down. This got a strange look from Maki, and an even stranger one as she cried out. "W-wait, don't! I've put a curse on it to keep thieves away! If you touch it, you'll turn into a frog with too many eyes!"

He paused a moment, but only a moment. "I think I'll take that risk," he murmured, continuing on his way. In a panic now, Himiko fumbled out of her chair and chased after him as he disappeared from view.

"Stop! The curse! The…" But by the time she reached the doorway, he was already there waiting, her hat in hand. His face was blank, a frown on his lips as he tilted it her way.

Inside was a treasure trove of treats – leftovers, snacks, a lot of the goodies that'd gone missing from their house as of late. "…N-Nyeh…" Himiko stammered, tugging at her collar. "…You spoiled the surprise. I was conjuring a feast for you guys."

Maki snuck up from behind her, peering over her shoulder with an annoyed hum when she spotted her secret stockpile. "So this is where it all went… care to explain?"

Tapping her fingers together, Himiko ran a medley of excuses through her mind… but at this point she knew it'd be better to just come clean. "I… I'm a growing girl. I need extra portions! Do you want me to stay titless? Bully."

"Himiko, I've been eating less to make sure you two had enough," Shuichi said, his frown growing. "And you've been stealing from our stock without us knowing? And…!" He reached into the hat, pulling out a few candy bars. "We don't waste money on treats! You've been buying candy?"

"W-with money I earned!" she whined, feeling like a cornered beast trapped between her two friends. "I just wanted to make some magic powder for you guys with it. Remember when I told you about it, Shuichi? It's sweet, and salty, and…"

"Oh, shut it." While Shuichi was sad, Maki was practically growling as she spoke. "We're taking all of this, and if we catch you doing it again, we're putting all the chores on you. Understand?"

A rather light punishment all things considered. But Himiko knew the real price was losing her friends' trust. She opened her mouth to try to defend herself, and then just nodded weakly instead. "Understood…"

"Good." Maki reached past her and snatched the hat, shooting the culprit a look before heading off to put things back and find a place for the candy. It wouldn't be hard, given how bare their cupboards were.

Himiko gave a pleading look to Shuichi, but the detective just sighed and shook his head as he turned around to finish getting dressed. A dejected 'nyeh' escaped her as she looked down at her feet, ashamed. She would have to make amends for this…

* * *

Himiko kicked the door shut behind her as she hauled her hat in after a hard day's work. It was full of cash this time, not food, and she was eager to show off how hard she'd tried to provide for them today. "Guys, look! There must be at least thirty-thousand yen! I did good, right?"

Their response was… less than enthusiastic. Shuichi simply came over, seized the hat, and nodded. "It'll do." And while he wandered off to put it with the rest of their funds, Maki came up next – and started grabbing at Himiko's skirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" she squealed, batting Maki's hands away, but she was unable to keep the assassin from digging into her pockets. She pulled out a deck of cards, some pigeon feathers, a wand…

…And finally, some pocket change. "Himiko… what, did, we, tell, you?"

"I-I wasn't trying to hide it, I had so much money I had to store some on me! I swear!"

Maki glared at her, making it clear she didn't fully trust her words. But she couldn't disprove them either, so she pocketed the coins herself and went back to searching. To be safe, she patted her down too, but didn't turn anything else up. Once all checked out, Maki only said one thing as she headed off to put the change away. "You're doing dishes tonight."

Himiko could only nod. She felt like a criminal, like she was less than dirt in her own home. Well… it wasn't just her home, she shared it with her friends… but did they even see her as a friend anymore? Or just a burden? Himiko bit her lip, her own thoughts lashing at her for being so stupid. Did she even deserve to live here?

These feelings plagued her for the rest of the night. She didn't speak a word, did the dishes as instructed, and the other two said nothing to her either. Come bedtime, she laid in bed unable to drift off – and so she waited for the others to fall asleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, Shuichi sat up from the couch and stretched. He'd given the girls the beds, and typically woke up first since his job started early anyways. He served as the girls' alarm clock, so he got up with a yawn and went to the back to stir them one by one. "Maki? Maki, time to get u-"

The assassin shuffled in her sleep, but that wasn't what drew his eye. What did was Himiko's bed – Himiko's empty bed. Maki finally sat up and grumbled, not accustomed to being up this early since they'd escaped. "I'm up, I'm up…"

"Himiko's gone," Shuichi filled her in. That woke her up pretty quickly. Her eyes bolted open as she glanced over to confirm it.

"Where did she go? Shit, do you think she ran away?" she asked, but Shuichi didn't have an answer for her.

Instead, he started jogging for the front door. "Maybe she's nearby," he called, running out onto the walkway and leaning over the railing. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, not caring if anyone else was awoken. "Himiko! Himiko!"

Something shuffled behind him. "Keep it dooooown, Shuichi, I'm right here…"

Startled, he flipped around to see their missing magician rubbing her eyes, laying down next to their door. "Himiko?" he said again, much quieter. "What are you doing out here?"

She sat up, refusing to look him in the eye. "When you guys went to bed, I went out and did more magic… I wanted to make up for what I did. I didn't get nearly as much…" She pulled a couple fistfuls of yen from her pocket – mostly coins, probably three-thousand total. "But every bit helps, right?"

"…Are you crazy?" Shuichi asked, ignoring the yen. "Walking around at night is dangerous, let alone sleeping outside with money on you! You could've been robbed, attacked, or worse. Why didn't you at least come back in when you were done?"

The girl's arms fell as she sighed deeply. "Because I don't deserve it. I was being selfish, and I shouldn't share the same roof until I can stop messing things up."

Her words stung. Sure, she'd set them back, sure, she'd hurt them, but they didn't want her to feel so useless, so ostracized… had they gone too far? Now it was Shuichi's turn to sigh as he kneeled down and squeezed her wrist. "Himiko… I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry. Sure, you screwed up, but that doesn't give us the right to be so cold. We're all in a bad situation, one we can only get through together… all of us. Right?"

Tears tickled the corners of her eyes, but she didn't cry. Instead, she smiled. "Right."

"Just promise, you'll never hoard our food again? And never go wandering around at night?"

"I promise."

Smiling, Shuichi let her go and gently ushered her up and towards the door. "Let's head inside. We'll all share breakfast… I'm sure Maki has some things to say too."

"She's gonna yell at me, isn't she?"

"Probably."

"Nyeh…" Yet, she kept smiling. "For some reason, I don't think I'll mind."


	7. Finding Time for Fun

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one - I just haven't really been myself lately. I wanted to do a Halloween chapter, but it's preeeetty late for that by now. Might be able to do a Christmas one if I can find the time.**

 **Reminder that prompts are always welcome.**

* * *

Nighttime at the apartment was usually uneventful. They couldn't afford to go out and do anything, nor bring anything home to entertain themselves with. Oftentimes they would just lounge around and chit-chat once the sun fell, and rarely one of them would amuse themselves with a free newspaper they found here or there.

But occasionally, one of them would have an idea on how to liven things up after dinner. And these little events always gave the trio something to look forward to.

* * *

Maki and Shuichi shared the couch, an air of expectation shared between them as they awaited their third friend. Himiko had finally decided to offer that special performance she'd promised, and now they waited patiently for her to make her preparations.

Shuichi filled the quiet with some idle banter. "…I wonder what she has planned? We've never really seen her perform outside of the piranha act." He shuddered a bit, unpleasant memories worming their way in – hopefully this show would be a biiiiit less lethal.

All he received was a shrug. "I don't know much about magic shows," Maki responded dismissively. "So long as nothing gets sawed in half, I'll be entertained."

"I doubt she'll go that far. I'm looking forward to it, though."

"Me, too," Himiko replied from in between them.

"Yea-" A pause. Shuichi let out a yelp, bouncing away from her. "Himiko, how did you get there?!"

Who knows what other kind of response he was expecting? "Maaaaaagic," she replied, her catchphrase echoing around the room as she hopped up and faced them. "And there's plenty more in store! The only thing I ask in return is your smiles~."

"Too expensive," Maki joked, her lips curling upward just the slightest bit. She was already paying in full. "Let's see what you've got."

Himiko nodded, and so her most spectacular performance yet began. Before, she'd just been working for entertainment and money… now, she wanted nothing more than to make her friends happy. Her options were a bit more limited since she didn't want birds flying all over the apartment… but she'd make it work.

Despite the handicap, she put her all into a spectacular show – masterfully guessing every card they picked, even the ones that mysteriously showed up behind their heads, in their pockets, and so on. Making the coffee table float before their very eyes. She even made it seem like she was blowing fire once – though she quickly put an end to that when her audience freaked out and worried she'd burn the apartment down.

For her final trick, she closed her palms together and shut her eyes, humming with concentration. Finally, with a flourish, she flung her hands out – flowers poured from them, stacking up on the table below in separate piles. "Ta-da!" She reached down and scooped them up, forming two bouquets which she offered to the others. "For you."

Shuichi took his with a smile, but Maki just gave her a glance. "You didn't spend money on these, did you?"

"No!" Himiko pouted, crossing her arms. "You mess up once, and suddenly you're a frivolous spender… I gathered these from parks and other places."

Cowed, Maki glanced away and hid herself behind her flowers. "Sorry. They're lovely."

"Yeah," Shuichi agreed, starting up a round of applause. "Thanks for the gift… and the show!"

Maki joined in, and a light blush dusted Himiko's cheeks as she took a bow. "I'm glad you liked it. You've been a great audience!" She'd always felt good after a nice performance, if a bit nervous – but now, her heart felt full to the brim as she basked in their praise. It was one of their funnest nights in quite a while.

* * *

Shuichi returned from work as he always did – but something was new, drawing the others' attention. The rustling of grocery bags filled the apartment as he balanced them in both hands, each full to the brim. "Shuichi! I thought you knew better," Maki scolded.

He chuckled a bit and went to drop the goods off in the kitchen. "Relax – all of this is about as cheap as our usual food runs. I've been hoarding coupons for a while and it finally payed off."

"Wait…" Himiko, who'd been laying on the couch with her hat over her face, stopped resting long enough to sit up and peek out from under the brim. "We're not stuck with cup noodles for once? Or old cheese, or almost expired rice?"

"Nope!" The detective couldn't keep excitement from his voice – he, as well as the rest of them, had been aching for some culinary diversity ever since they'd all moved in together. "All we need to do is prepare it," he tacked on, unpacking supplies as he spoke.

Surprisingly quickly compared to her usual pace, Himiko was off the couch and picking through the things he'd bought. "Oooooh… fish, veggies, miso. You got stuff for sashimi! Maki, Maki come look!"

Though the assassin shook her head, even she couldn't deny a glint in her eye at the prospect of a quality meal – plus, Shuichi wouldn't lie about its cost… she headed over to check it out too. While they unpacked and ogled the ingredients, Shuichi went about gathering kitchen tools and talking. "You know, it might be fun if we all made it together, wouldn't it? Himiko and I get the sauce and shred some radish, Maki do the cutting?"

No one had any complaints – they set to work. Himiko, understandably, was pretty new to not having something easily microwaved or prepared for her, and Shuichi went over the steps to her as she nodded along. "Good, good, grate it just like that… you're already mastering cooking magic." Himiko grinned a bit at that and worked harder, while Shuichi left her for a moment to check on the fish. "How's it coming along, Ma- whoa."

The thwack of the knife hitting the cutting board was near continuous, gentle and precise, yet rapid as Maki sliced with expertise. Rows of rows of paper-thin slices gleamed up at him, and for a moment he was entranced with her fancy knifework. "I didn't know you had cooking experience."

"I don't," she pointed out, glancing his way. "I'm just good with… you know." She held the blade up a moment and Shuichi realized pretty quickly – of course the _Ultimate Assassin_ wouldn't have any trouble carving a fish. He offered a sheepish, apologetic smile.

While they'd talked, a flash of red hair sneaked past them and peeked over the countertop. "Nyeh… that's really good, Maki! Can you do shapes? Like… starshimis! Or maybe you cooooould… make little Himikos?"

The other two laughed, and while not even she had the talent to make tiny mage carvings, Maki promised she'd see what she could do. While everyone got back to work, Shuichi couldn't help but smile. All of them working together to make dinner, almost like… a family.

He'd opened the floodgate. Now that he was thinking about it, questions came pouring in: What was his real family doing right now? What had they thought of him signing up for Danganronpa? Were they still hoping he'd come home? Did they care, or not? Did he even _have_ a real family?

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice a zesty taste tickle his tongue – alongside the bizarre taste of magician fingers poking at his lips. "…Uh, Himiko, what're you…?"

"Shhhhh." She pinched up another tiny dash of grated radish and sprinkled it in his mouth. "You look bummed. No frowns tonight, nyeh. Have a snack!"

Despite himself, he couldn't help but grin and swallow the offering – and have to turn his mouth away from her trying to give him another helping. "Save it for the fish!" While they laughed, he felt the questions fade away… those queries could wait for another day. As far as he was concerned, this _was_ his family for now.

Awhile later, it was time to merge all their efforts – Maki slid an assortment of slices onto plates, decorating it with fish and, as per request, various meaty shapes. The other two garnished it with veggies and sauce, and the smell of it all had their mouths watering. Rather than their usual quiet, reversed dinnertimes, for once, conversation came light and frequently as they all dipped slices into sauce and filled themselves with the tastiest meal they'd had in a while.

Soon, it was all gone, yet the warm atmosphere remained. Shuichi sighed happily, feeling like they'd bonded even more. "We need to do this again sometime, once I get enough coupons," he proposed. Neither girl could disagree.

* * *

Maki shut the apartment door behind her quietly – it looked like her roommates were both asleep on the couch, and she didn't want to wake them. She shook her head, disappointed they were wasting their weekend time, but she supposed with how hard they'd worked they'd earned it…

"Hey, Maki~," Himiko greeted with a waggle of her fingers. Shuichi glanced backwards and waved as well, before going back to reclining. Maki's eye twitched. Alright, so they were just lazing around, and neither seemed particularly tired. This was unacceptable. But how best to kick their butts in gear…? It was time to bring something back none of them had done in a while…

A second later, the assassin loomed over them both, hands on her hips. "Get up, you two. We're going outside."

"Nyeh? Why?" Himiko didn't bother sitting up, just idly glancing her direction – she might not be as lazy as she used to be, but getting her to get active would still be a chore. Shuichi, thankfully, took the liberty of sitting up as he asked the same question – minus the 'nyeh'.

"You two could be washing dishes, cleaning, reading, taking a walk, _anything_ … and you're wasting the day away. We're going to fix that."

"Ooookay 'd you have in mind?" Shuichi asked, getting up. He glanced to the side – Himiko hadn't budged an inch, and he nudged her legs off the couch gently to encourage her up with a grumble. It'd be far easier on her for him to encourage her than if Maki tried.

With the two of them up, the assassin spun on her heels and led the way towards the door. "Just a little exercise…"

* * *

"Thirty… thirty, hf, one…"

Shuichi's arms burned beneath him as he pushed off the ground again. When Maki had gotten them all outside and told them they were reigniting their work-out ritual, it'd only taken him a few pushes to realize just how long it'd been since they last did it – he was out of shape again.

If anything, it encouraged him to try and get back to his old pace. And at least he was doing better than a certain someone – he glanced to the side and shook his head, seeing Himiko laying slumped against the ground after ten. "Can we go back inside…?" she mumbled. "I need to get my mana back…"

"Take five," Maki barked from his other side. "Try and do at least thirty, alright?" He turned his attention to her – as expected, she was already done, resting off her hundred push-ups on her back. Though something seemed… off. Her gaze was on the stars above, her mind clearly somewhere else.

Curious, Shuichi sat back on his legs, catching a breather and checking in with her. "Everything alright, Maki?"

"Hm?" She gave him the briefest of looks before glancing back up. "I'm fine. Just… thinking. …I didn't say you could stop."

"True, you didn't." Despite her warning, he joined her in laying down, though he focused on her rather than the sky. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

She winced. If it wasn't obvious from where her focus lie, the gesture gave it away. "Yeah. I'm just… remembering how the three of us would do this together. Wishing he could be here now… wondering if he's watching us."

"I'm sure he is," he replied without hesitation. "I'm sure a lot of them are." For a moment, he went quiet, joining her in her stargazing. The only sounds around were the chirps of crickets, and the rasp of Himiko trying to regain her breath. But eventually, he spoke again. "Are you going to be okay?"

It took her some time to think, but eventually, Maki nodded. "I miss him. That stupid nickname of his, his passion… I loved him. That was real, even if nothing else was. He was probably the only person I'll ever love." She took a breath and, to Shuichi's surprise, it was rattily, shaky – it was one of the few times he'd ever seen her show weakness. "But he wouldn't want me, or any of us, to dwell on the past. He'd want us to carry on and live, right? So I will. I'll move on, with you two. We're going to make it."

Shuichi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. We are." He sat back up again, his grin turning mischievous. "And don't count yourself out yet. You'll find someone you care for and vice versa, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah!" Himiko chipped in – still kissing the grass with her cheek. "I'll even help with some love charms if ya want!"

Maki rolled her eyes, sitting up – but despite herself, she was smirking as well. "Shut up, you two," she snarked with obvious amusement. "And I think you've rested long enough. Back to work, or I'm doubling your push-ups."

Himiko groaned and Shuichi gulped, the two of them getting back to their exercise. Maki chuckled a bit before glancing back up – this time, with a smile.


	8. Gift Giving

**A/N: Whoa, I actually managed to get it done in a decent timeframe. Now that's a _real_ Christmas miracle.**

 **Hope you all had a happy holiday!**

* * *

White flakes floated gently down from the sky, coating the courtyard in a thin layer of frost. Himiko watched it fall from the walkway – though she'd gotten some warm garb, like a fluffy red jacket and mittens with black cats on them, she still wasn't particularly happy to see that winter had come. She sighed… street performing was a lot harder when you did it in the cold, and she was forced to do it less often, really cutting into their funds.

Plus, with snowfall came the holidays, but it sure didn't feel like it to her. With no extra money for decorations, holiday food, or really much of anything at all, it really cut into the Christmas spirit. It hadn't just been Himiko, either – Shuichi tried to keep the mood up with talk of winter activities and possible holiday plans for the distant future, but none of them had the time or energy for messing around thanks to work, and the problem with those plans was that they couldn't do them _now_. Even Maki, who wasn't exactly a bundle of joy to begin with, could be caught occasionally glancing around their bare apartment and sighing, as if expecting a tree or some wreathes and being let down every time.

Huffing, Himiko leaned over the railing, resting her head in her arms as she watched the snowfall. Sure, there was hope they could one day have a decent holiday, but right now the only thing that made her feel even remotely Christmasy was watching the snow like she was doing right now. She did it pretty often – which also allowed her to spot the other two coming home sometimes. Like now, she could spot the dark blue of Shuichi's winter coat as he crunched his way through the apartment grounds down below. "Hey, Shuichi!" Himiko called, her typical greeting whenever he returned.

The boy looked up as he walked, shielding his eyes from the weather. "Oh, hey, Himiko. It's real nippy today, isn't it?"

"What'd you say?!"

"W-what? I… nippy, I said nippy, like cold!"

"Oh." Chuckling a bit at the misunderstanding, he disappeared from view while he climbed his way up to their floor.

When he reappeared, Himiko noted the faint rustling of shopping bags came with him. She hummed curiously – they weren't really lacking in food, what'd he gotten? "You're not spending frivolously, are you? 'Cause Maki's still on my butt about that."

"I'm ready to take the heat," he replied. "I could really use some with this weather anyway." Chuckling again, he headed for their apartment. Himiko tried to peek into his bags as he passed, but he shifted them into the hand out of her sight.

Curious now, she snuck around, still trying to catch a glimpse. "What'd ya get? Are we having another fancy dinner?"

Quickly, he hid the bags in his arms as he used his back to shove open the door. "You'll see!" With that, he rushed off towards the bedroom, the front door shutting behind him as Himiko tilted her head curiously.

That was strange. With a shrug, she went back to watching the snow – whatever he was planning, she had a hunch she'd see what it was later.

* * *

Later that evening, the trio lounged around the apartment after another mediocre meal, not even able to go for an enjoyable walk with the snow still coming down. Shuichi glanced to the other two from the kitchen – Himiko, laying lazily on the couch as she usually did, with Maki distracted at her feet by some papers. Perfect. Their attention elsewhere, he slipped off to the bedroom again.

A moment later, the girls both glanced up as their friend stood over them. Maki's eyes narrowed when she saw what he carried – two parcels, wrapped carefully in old newspaper. "Really, Shuichi? I know it's the holidays and all, but you of all people should know not to spend-"

"Easy, easy!" he interrupted with a chuckle, plopping down on the couch between them. "True, it was unnecessary spending, but they didn't cost all that much. They're not very grand gifts, but I felt you two deserved _something_." He held a present out to each of them, balanced on his palms. "If you still want to wring my neck, at least wait until after they're opened."

Maki's gaze remained stern, though softened somewhat, as she accepted the box carefully. Himiko, though, was much less restrained – eyes alight with curiosity, she snatched the box and began tearing into it. A lot of shredded paper and a couple moments later, she slid the lid off and pulled out its contents – a little tiger plush, its fur soft and white, dangled from her fingertips.

"I remember you once mentioning your, ah, 'familiar' was a tiger cub…" Shuichi explained, scratching his cheek. "So I thought you might like something that'd remind you of it."

Himiko scrutinized the plush, holding it to her face – and then turned it around and hugged it to her chest, burying her chin in its neck. "It's nowhere near as grand and majestic as my familiar… but I'm sure he'll like it as a chew toy. Until I can summon him, though, I guess I'll just have to keep it close and safe. Thanks, Shuichi~."

"Glad you like it." Grinning ear to ear, Shuichi turned to Maki. He nodded towards her present – taking the hint, she picked at the paper a lot more meticulously than the other had. While she worked, she realized this must've been one of the few times in her life she'd ever gotten a present – her fingers started ripping a bit faster as a mild excitement entered her.

She pulled out her present and dangled it before her – a thin bracelet, star-shaped charms glimmering all around it. It… wasn't really her style. She looked at Shuichi, confused, and the boy just rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's nothing special to look at, but I thought you'd like to have a reminder of… you know. Him."

"Huh?" Starting to understand the true purpose of the gift, she checked it over again – amidst the stars, a little spaceship jangled back and forth. Her eyes stayed locked on it, and the longer she stared the more she felt entranced. She was lost in the past… their chatting, their work-outs… their goodbye.

It took a bit for her to return to reality. Slowly, with an unnoticeable tremble running through her hands, she slipped the trinket onto her wrist and rested a hand on it. "Thank you, Shuichi," she murmured. "…Truly."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "…So I take it you're not going to wring my neck anymore?" She shook her head, and he laughed.

Still hugging her tiger, Himiko hummed to herself. "This was real sweet of you and all, but it stinks that we can't give you anything ourselves. You deserve it. Maybe I can conjure something…?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Isn't that what the holidays are all about? Giving, not receiving… making the people you care about happy. So long as you two liked your gifts, I'm glad!"

"I did!" Himiko assured him, and Maki nodded in agreement. "Still, it goes both ways – I wanna give you something, too! But what…?" She pursed her lips, deep in thought – and then, she snapped her fingers. "I know!"

"Huh?" Shuichi watched as she set her stuffed toy aside, wiggling her fingers over his head. His confusion only grew when a single flower slipped from her sleeve, pinched over his head. "…A daisy?"

"Nuh uh," she denied with a shake of the head. "It's mistletoe. Right, Maki?"

…It was very clearly a daisy. But Maki looked up at it and smirked. "It looks like mistletoe to me," she played along.

Shuichi glanced between the two, both confused and also very, very worried about what they had planned. "What are you-…?" he tried to say, but was cut off as two pairs of lips connected with his cheeks. His face lit up like a fire hydrant as they pulled away with quiet 'mwas', and he proceeded to immediately melt into the couch, hands hiding his burning face.

The other two giggled at his expense, Maki cutting off with a sigh as she looked down at him trying to turn invisible. "Merry Christmas, Shuichi," she said.

"Yeah! Merry Christmas!"

"Meffy Chwistmaf," Shuichi mumbled through his hands, refusing to show himself just yet. This got more laughs from the others – and as they chuckled at his embarrassment and thanked him again for his thoughtfulness, it felt like they'd finally found some holiday spirit after all.


End file.
